<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream - Alice by Konekochan07</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161551">Dream - Alice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konekochan07/pseuds/Konekochan07'>Konekochan07</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Vivid Dreams [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:08:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konekochan07/pseuds/Konekochan07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alice" escapes Wonderland, and the others must bring her back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Vivid Dreams [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/519865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dream - Alice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a weird dream I had after being so exhausted I needed a nap and slept too long.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She didn’t know how she got there, where she was, or anything about herself or the world.  She knew who she was, but that was all.  So when other people started to follow her, she was concerned and afraid.  She found her way into a mall and started trying to hide from her pursuers.  She ran into another person, who didn’t seem to be affected by her as the pursuers were.</p>
<p>“Are you OK?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know.  People are following me, and I don’t know why…”</p>
<p>“Would you like me to stay with you?”</p>
<p>She nodded slightly, noticing someone with a White Rabbit mask staring at her.  The Rabbit was gone when she blinked.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The two of them left the mall and headed outside of the city.  Sneaking as much as possible, they headed toward a train to reach the country.  She saw another pursuer with a top hat as they reached a field, which startled her.  “Are you ok?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know…”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>They continued through a forest, and her pursuers started to attack, pushing them into a dead end.  A large dragon-like creature looked at her and sighed.  “Why did you escape?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know…”  She was confused, and all of the fight she had originally started to fade.</p>
<p>“Why are you willingly poisoning the world?”</p>
<p>“I don’t…know…”</p>
<p>“Who is she?”</p>
<p>The creature looked at her companion.  “She should be home.  Her presence poisons this world.  But she is lonely.”  It turned its head.  “You are unaffected.”</p>
<p>“Jabberwocky.”  A woman with a mouse mask spoke up.  “Should we bring him with us?”</p>
<p>“Are you willing to stay with her?”  He nodded.  “Very well.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>